


A Bad Wrap

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Though the outside of the package is a little odd looking, the inside is stunning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Ribbon

A small, festively wrapped box is sitting on her desk when Cpt. Hawkeye comes in for duty the day before Midwinter.  It might have looked cute, had the bow on top not been way bigger than the box it was sitting on.  She doesn’t have to ask who it’s from, because there’s only one person it _could_ be from.

“You shouldn’t have, sir,” she says as she hangs up her coat.

Gen. Mustang’s eyes follow her as she makes her way to her station and sits down.  “Do you want me to open it now?” she asks.

“Of course,” he answers, smiling.

She plucks the giant bow off, slides her fingernail under the ribbon and removes the slightly crumpled paper.  It’s a small, white velvet box that she’s suddenly afraid to open.  Year after year, he’s gotten her something like candy or chocolate.  This is definitely not going to be a treat to eat.

“Go on,” he urges.

She cracks open the lid and inside is a pair of diamond stud earrings, modest in size, and sparkling like white fire.  Her mouth falls open, and then she feels his presence at her side, gently removing the blue steel ball posts from her lobes.

“Until you can wear the _other_ diamond I gave you, wear these instead.”

Riza lets him kiss her as she slides them into her ears.


End file.
